Amar es algo eterno
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido un poco distintas, si la vida no hubiera sido tan cruel e injusta con la pobre Fantine, podrían haber sido felices, lo sabía: en su corazón, lo sabía bien. En los últimos momentos de su vida, Jean Valjean supo que podrían haber sido una verdadera familia.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Habían pasado ya muchos años desde que Jean Valjean se despidió para siempre de la joven Fantine, aquella trabajadora de su fábrica de cristal que había vivido hasta su último aliento para proteger a su pequeña niña, Cosette, para asegurar a la luz de su mundo la vida que una vez ella hubo soñado para sí misma... Ante todo, Fantine deseaba que Cosette viviera esa vida que ella sólo pudo llegar a soñar en sus años felices antes de que la vida destruyera todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas.

Y, en el lecho de muerte de la pobre mujer, Jean Valjean había hecho la promesa que había determinado para siempre el curso de su vida: le había prometido a la joven Fantine que cuidaría de su niña, que la querría como si fuera su propia hija y que nunca jamás permitiría que le faltara de nada mientras él viviera. Aún a las mismas puertas de la muerte, completamente derrotada por una vida no fue justa con ella, Fantine tuvo una fuerte razón para sonreír entre lágrimas: la niña viviría a salvo, así sería siempre... Sólo por ello, todos los sacrificios que había hecho en su vida merecían la pena: su pequeñina iba a estar bien, iba a crecer sana y feliz, rodeada de amor... Y, sumida en este feliz pensamiento, Fantine acarició con ternura el rostro del hombre que una vez hubo odiado con cada fibra de su ser y le regaló su última sonrisa antes de abandonar el mundo. Al fin en paz.

Muchos y largos años habían pasado desde entonces: Cosette hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser esa pobre niña asustada en medio de un bosque invernal y esclavizada por el matrimonio Thenardier; ahora era una feliz y radiante joven novia de dieciséis años que vivía el más feliz de sus días, bailando el vals nupcial con su amado Marius Pontmercy en medio de una sala llena de invitados con sus seres más queridos. Nunca antes Jean Valjean había sonreír tanto a Cosette, nunca la había visto tan absolutamente feliz: la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro y sus ojos parecían llenarse de lágrimas de emoción cada vez que cruzaba su mirada azul con el joven Pontmercy, con el que comenzaba una nueva vida llena de esperanza e ilusión.

Después de todo lo que había pasado en su más tierna infancia, Cosette no se merecía otra cosa que ser la muchacha más feliz del mundo. Todo el dolor y la pena se marchaban para siempre de su vida: Jean Valjean había cumplido su promesa y no podía sentirse más pleno al pensar que había conseguido cambiar el destino de esa pequeña a la que tanto había amado, más que a nada, desde que la acogió y cuidó como si fuera su propia hija. Fantine estaría tan dichosa si pudiera verla ahora...

Incluso en aquellos momentos, en el silencio y tranquilidad de aquel monasterio donde un ya anciano Jean Valjean reflexionaba sobre su vida antes de enfrentarse al final de la misma, le parecía verla junto a él: la dulce y joven Fantine, pero como jamás habia tenido oportunidad de verla. Sus largos cabellos castaños caían en suaves ondulaciones hasta la altura de sus codos y reflejaban el brillo titilante de las velas; sus ojos castaños, antes llenos de lágrimas y pesar, le miraban ahora con un amor y un agradecimiento que el anciano Valjean aún no creía merecer... Fantine sabía que había cuidado de su hija bien y era feliz por ello... Por eso la aparición de la joven mujer apenas podía contener una sonrisa felicidad mientras avanzaba hacia el asiento donde reposaba Jean Valjean.

- Monsieur, bendito sea su nombre... - habló Fantine sin perder la sonrisa de emoción y su voz se asemejó a un suave eco del pasado a oídos de Jean Valjean. - Usted salvó a mi Cosette...

La joven tomó las manos del anciano entre las suyas, entrelazando los dedos con él a la vez que se inclinaba con cuidado, besando devotamentesu frente, haciendo que éste cerrara los ojos al sentir los labios de Fantine sobre él, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Nunca pensó que volvería a verla, a pesar de creer en una vida tras la muerte: no creía que mereciera un lugar en el paraíso, después de todo, era un ladrón, siempre lo había sido, había pasado toda su vida huyendo de la justicia pero no eso no borraba el hecho de aquel mendrugo de pan que ronó hacía ya más años de los que pudiera recordar. La culpa lo había atormentado día tras día, por mucho que Jean Valjean se esforzara en ayudar al prójimo para redimirse, incluyendo a la hija de Fantine, Cosette, a la que consideraba sin ninguna duda lo mejor que había tenido en su vida.

Se sentía indigno de contemplar el rostro de Dios y aún así rezaba por ser llevado a su lado cuando la vida finalmente le abandonara. El tormento le invadía, pero cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, y su mirada se encontró con los ojos castaños y llenos de bondad de la joven Fantine, algo en su interior cambió: la de aquella desafortunada muchacha era una mirada que encerraba más emociones de las que Jean Valjean se veía capaz de descifrar en aquellos momentos. Veía en el brillo de sus ojos castaños la gratitud por haber cuidado de Cosette, la emoción por verle de nuevo al fin de todas las cosas, la compasión al verle durante sus últimos momentos de vida, pero también alegría por estar junto a él en aquellos momentos, por poder rogar a Dios que le permitiera la entrada en el paraíso.

Fantine veía en Jean Valjean todo lo que el susodicho se veía incapaz de ver en sí mismo: veía a un hombre bueno que había logrado emerger de la oscuridad, veía a un hombre justo que siempre había tratado a sus subordinados con compasión y, por encima de todo, veía a un hombre noble que había cuidado de su niña como si se tratara de su propia hija. Ojalá hubiera sido su hija, ojalá aquellas dos almas se hubieran encontrado en otro lugar del camino, ambos podrían haberse salvado el uno al otro de sus vidas miserables y formar un hogar feliz junto a Cosette. Pero, a pesar de todo, tanto Fantine como Valjean sentían que realmente habían formado una pequeña familia todos esos largos años: la joven nunca había dejado de velar por su hija y por su salvador desde el mundo carente de penas y dolor en el que se encontraba, y Valjean nunca había olvidado el sacrificio de Fantine por salvar a la entonces pequeña Cosette.

Habían logrado, de un modo u otro, ser felices con las cartas que les había repartido el destino: Fantine en el paraíso, sabiendo que su niña era dichosa; y Valjean criando a Cosette, sintiéndose desmerecedor del genuino amor que la niña le profesaba.

Realmente era verdad aquello que una vez fue escrito: amar a un semejante es contemplar el rostro de Dios.

Por esa razón, cuando Valjean tomó finalmente la mano que Fantine le tendía con afabilidad, ya no sentía miedo de la condena o el castigo: sabía que de la mano de Fantine sólo podía ir a un lugar donde ya le esperaban todos aquellos que una vez le amaron – sus padres, su hermana y sus pequeños sobrinos – y donde por fin podría dejar atrás las cadenas que tanto le habían atormentado en vida. Se sentía libre, se sentía feliz, se sentía bendito y, sobre todo, perdonado. Intercambió una mirada con Fantine antes de que el mundo de los vivos se desvaneciera a su alrededor y en ella leyó la respuesta a la duda que Valjean siempre había tenido respecto a ellos: sí, podrían haber sido felices.

Y aún tenían toda una eternidad por delante para serlo.


End file.
